Dalam Kereta
by julyciouss
Summary: Ini semua karena Shoto yang mengantuk! [AU!]


"Syukurlah tidak ada barang yang tertinggal."

Sesaat setelah memeriksa barang-barang di tas, Yaoyorozu Momo segera memasuki stasiun. Ia berlari setelah men- _tap_ kartunya di pintu masuk. Syukurlah kereta menuju sekolahnya, SMA Yuuei, belum lewat. Kini ia bisa bernapas dengan lega.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu. _Shinkansen_ yang melintas hingga stasiun dekat sekolahnya akhirnya tiba. Sambil menenteng tas berisi belanjaan, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. Udara dingin langsung menyapa kulitnya, membuat tubuh Momo sedikit gemetaran.

 _Aku menyesal pakai baju pendek._

"Eh, Yaoyorozu?"

Momo mengerjapkan mata, terkejut karena suara barusan begitu familiar di telinganya. Lalu ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum benar-benar menoleh menghadap orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Tentunya setelah ia menetralkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdegub kencang.

Benar saja. Pantas ia sangat mengenal suaranya. Itu suara yang selalu ia dengar setiap berada di dalam kelas.

"To-todoroki- _san_?"

Siapa sangka ia akan bertemu dengan orang paling tampan di kelas?

"Mengapa kau ada di sini, Todoroki- _san_?" tanya Momo.

Todoroki Shoto menguap sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku mau pulang."

"Ke asrama? Memangnya kau dari mana?"

"Ya, aku habis dari rumah sakit."

Percakapan pun berakhir. Momo melihat Shoto kembali menguap. Selanjutnya, tangan kirinya mengucak pelan mata bekas luka bakarnya itu. Entah kenapa, tubuh Momo tambah bergetar.

 _To-todoroki-san mengantuk, kelihatannya lucu sekali. Ah, sial. Mengapa aku gugup sekali?_

Momo berusaha mengontrol jantungnya. Ini semua karena Shoto yang mengantuk!

Padahal hanya melihat tingkahnya, tapi jantungnya mampu bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Rasanya Momo ingin menyingkirkan wajahnya, agar matanya tidak melihat pemuda tertampan di kelas itu. Tapi...

Tapi...

Kalau tidak dilihat, sayang. Itu 'kan ekspresi terlucu yang pernah ia lihat dari wajah tampan Shoto.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, Yaoyorozu? Padahal tempat sebelahku kosong."

"Eh?"

Akhirnya Momo sadar dari lamunannya. Setelah Shoto berkata demikian, ia melangkah menuju tempat duduk sebelah Shoto. Dan keheningan pun kembali tercipta.

 _Rasanya canggung sekali!_ _Apa, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengapa aku gugup sekali, padahal sehari-hari kami selalu duduk sebelahan. Memang sih, ini lebih dekat dari biasanya, tapi kenapa?_

Momo semakin gemetaran. Tidak biasanya ia bertingkah seperti ini di dekat laki-laki. Ya, baru kali ini Momo merasa gugup dalam skala besar. Ini semua karena Shoto!

"Kau sendiri dari mana, Yaoyorozu?"

Percakapan kembali terjadi. Tentu saja Momo terkejut. Ia kembali menenangkan dirinya. Ya, ia harus mencairkan suasana dengan percakapan yang diciptakan Shoto, agar dirinya tidak gugup seperti sekarang.

"A-aku dari toko baju. Belanja. Ya, aku belanja." Momo masih gugup. "I-ini bajunya!"

Momo mengangkat tangan yang memegangi sebuah _goodie bag_ berisi baju. Hal itu sukses membuat Shoto melirikkan mata pada objek tersebut.

"Oh, begitu," jawab Shoto. "Sendirian?"

"Kalau tidak, pasti ada orang lain yang duduk bersama kita, Todoroki- _san_."

Kemudian Momo melontarkan tawa kecil. Meski kelihatannya biasa saja, namun bisa dipastikan kalau Shoto sedang merutuki dirinya yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Momo menganggap demikian, karena Shoto tak lagi melontarkan pertanyaan atau ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Dan itu membuat Momo kembali memutar otak.

Lagi. Lagi. Carilah topik untuk mencairkan suasana tegang ini. Momo tak bisa berhenti gugup.

"Barusan kau bilang dari rumah sakit, kan?" Momo memulai percakapan. "Kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa kau ke sana?"

Shoto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Momo yang barusan bertanya padanya. "Aku menjenguk ibuku di sana." Kemudian, ia kembali mengucak matanya.

"Eh, ibumu sakit? Sakit apa?"

Shoto tak langsung menjawab. Tubuhnya mematung, lidahnya kelu, napasnya terasa berat. Matanya ia alihkan dari wajah cantik Momo sejenak. Tentu saja hal itu membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Todoroki- _san_? Mengapa kau diam saja?" Tiba-tiba saja Momo merasa tidak enak. "Maaf kalau—"

"Ibuku, masuk rumah sakit karena ayahku membawanya ke sana," Shoto menghela napas sejenak, "setelah ibu menyiramkan air panas ke mataku."

Momo tercekat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari belah bibir Shoto.

"Ini semua bermula ketika aku telah mendapatkan kekuatanku. Ayahku segera memberiku menu latihan untuk menjadi pahlawan. Jujur saja, itu berat sekali. Aku masih berumur lima tahun, _lho_."

Kemudian Shoto kembali menatap Momo. Tatapan Shoto begitu dingin, namun tersirat suatu kesedihan di dalamnya. Kali ini Momo tak merasa gugup dan sebagainya. Ia fokus menatap Shoto dan ceritanya yang menyedihkan.

"Kau lihat mataku yang _heterochrome_ ini?" Tanyanya pada Momo. "Mata kiriku memiliki warna yang sama dengan mata ayahku. Setiap kali ibu melihatku, beliau merasa iba. Namun mata kiriku menyakitinya. Kala itu, beliau merasa melihat sosok ayahku."

Momo semakin merasa iba. Shoto kembali memalingkan matanya. Tak lama, ia melanjutkan cerita yang belum tuntas ia ceritakan.

"Karenanya, ibu menyiram mataku dengan air panas, kemudian berkata kalau ibu tidak ingin mengurusku lagi."

Shoto bisa mendengar suara Momo yang memekik pelan. Mungkin ia terkejut dan merasa ngeri mendengar ceritanya. Namun Shoto tak menanggapi pekikan Momo. Ia tetap melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Selanjutnya ayahku mengirim ibu ke rumah sakit, dan aku kembali dilatih menjadi pahlawan oleh ayahku seperti biasa." Lanjutnya. "Karenanya setiap akhir pekan seperti ini, aku selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi ibuku di sana. Kuharap, ibu tidak menganggapku sebagai bebannya lagi."

Momo tak langsung menanggapi cerita barusan. Sepertinya Momo merasa syok. Dirinya yang begitu penasaran dengan luka bakar Shoto, akhirnya ia mengetahui asal muasalnya.

"Jadi karena itu matamu..." gumamnya. "Maaf, Todoroki- _san_. Sepertinya aku lancang karena telah membuatmu menceritakan itu. Maaf."

"Kau hanya bertanya apakah ibuku sakit atau tidak." Shoto kembali menguap. "Bukan salahmu, kok."

"Tapi, aku membuatmu menceritakan masa lalu yang... mungkin kau tak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Sungguh, Momo merasa tidak enak hati sekarang. Ia melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dalam mata Shoto kala anak itu menatapnya. Pasti Shoto merasa berat menceritakan semua itu. Rasanya ucapan maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Maaf, Todoroki—"

"Aku pernah menceritakan ini pada seseorang yang lain. Ini bukan masalah yang benar-benar ingin kututup-tutupi. Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya karena tak ada yang pernah menanyakannya padaku." Lagi, Shoto menatap wajah Momo. Kali ini tatapannya terasa hangat. Tak ada kesedihan yang tersirat di sana. "Setelah kau bertanya demikian, aku merasa kalau kau perlu tahu. Jadi, kau tak perlu meminta maaf, ya? Bukan salahmu, kok."

Rasa gugup dan degub jantung berlebihan yang sebelumnya hilang, kini kembali dirasakan Momo. Shoto kembali membuatnya meleleh, sampai-sampai dirinya tidak dapat sebuah topik untuk mencairkan suasana lagi. Momo benar-benar bingung. Kepalanya dipenuhi asap tebal yang muncul setelah pemuda tampan itu memberikan tatapan hangat. Lagi-lagi, ini semua karena Shoto!

Akhirnya Momo mengambil ponsel di tasnya. Ia berselancar di sebuah media sosial khusus chatting. Barangkali ia bisa menemukan topik yang bisa ia bicarakan dengan Shoto.

Padahal sebelumnya jantungku baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa sekarang terasa lagi? Apa aku harus membuat Todoroki-san menceritakan cerita sedihnya lagi agar rasa gugupku hilang? Ah, sayangnya itu mustahil.

Momo menggerakkan jarinya semakin cepat, apalagi ketika ia mengetik sebuah pesan. Entah pesan apa yang dikirimnya, ia sendiri tak tahu. Matanya masih meleleh karena Shoto, akhirnya ia tak dapat melihat tangannya yang bekerja mengetik sesuatu.

Tak lama, Momo kembali mendengar suara menguap Shoto. Sepertinya pemuda itu sangat mengantuk. Ah, wajah mengantuk Shoto. Momo ingin melihatnya.

 **[Yao-Momo : Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju asrama. Aku bersama Todoroki- _san_.]**

Momo menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan ingin melihat wajah mengantuk Shoto. Pelan-pelan, Momo mengatur napasnya. Tiga kali, lima kali, tujuh kali, sembilan kali. Akhirnya rasa gugup yang menjajahinya telah lenyap.

Kalau begitu, saatnya Momo menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Shoto yang berada di—

"Eh?"

Momo merasa tubuh sebelah kirinya begitu berat. Kulit lengannya yang telanjang bertemu dengan kulit lengan telanjang yang lain. Kepala yang sempat berhenti bergerak, kini ia tengokkan ke samping kiri.

Gadis itu memang berniat melakukannya sedari tadi. Namun ia tak menyangka kalau apa yang dilihatnya kini adalah—

 _TODOROKI-SAN TERTIDUR? DI BAHUKU?!_

Sungguh di luar dugaan. Berniat melihat wajah kantuknya, tapi malah mendapatkan wajah tidurnya, bersandar di bahunya pula. Dalam sekejap, suhu tubuh Momo naik, wajahnya merah padam, keringat bercucuran, dan jantungnya kembali memompa darah dengan kecepatan di luar batas.

 _Todoroki-san tidur di bahuku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi tidak dengan diriku. Bangunlah, Todoroki-san. Kulit kita bersentuhan, lho!_

Momo berusaha menahan dirinya yang tengah meluap-luap. Ingin ia membangunkan pemuda itu, tapi tidak enak. Sejak Momo memasuki _Shinkansen_ hingga obrolan terakhir mereka, wajah Shoto menyiratkan kelelahan. Karenanya ia menguap dan mengucak matanya tanpa henti. Momo tidak tega melihatnya. Apa sebaiknya ia biarkan Shoto bersandar padanya, ya?

Tapi Momo tidak tahan! Ia benar-benar gugup. Bagaimana ini?

 **[Yao-Momo : Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku duduk di sebelah Todoroki- _san_ , kemudian dia tertidur di bahuku. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya, tapi aku tidak tahan. Aku gugup sekali...]**

Tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Stasiun tujuannya dan Shoto sepertinya masih jauh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selama itu? Bisakah ia bertahan dari rasa gugup yang menjajahnya?

Ponselnya bergetar singkat. Buru-buru ia membaca sebuah pesan di grup _chatting_ -nya.

Kemudian Momo membelalakkan matanya.

 **[Ashido Mina : @Yao-Momo Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Todoroki?]**

"Eh? Jatuh cinta?"

Momo kembali menatap Shoto yang tertidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya terlihat damai, napasnya teratur, dan juga... mampu membuat Momo menjadi semakin panas.

Selain itu, ia juga menyadari suatu hal.

 _HAH? AKU JATUH CINTA, PADA TODOROKI-SAN?!_

~O.O~

SMA Yuuei sudah berada di depan mata. Hanya kurang dari lima menit untuk Momo dan Shoto menginjakkan kaki di gedung asrama mereka. Selama itu, tak ada satu topik pembicaraan pun yang mereka bahas. Benar-benar hening tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Tahu tidak kenapa?

Karena _chat_ dari Ashido Mina lah, Momo sudah matang sekarang. Wajahnya berwarna merah sejak _chat_ itu dilayangkan. Tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetaran, apalagi Shoto masih berada di sebelahnya.

"Barusan, aku tertidur di kereta, 'kan?"

"Eh?" Momo terkejut.

"Seandainya aku tidur dulu sebelum pulang, mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja di kereta."

Jujur, Momo bingung hendak membalas apa.

"Tapi terima kasih, ya? Berkat kau, aku tidak melewati stasiun tujuanku," sambungnya. "Maaf karena aku bersandar di bahumu. Pasti kau merasa pegal karena aku membebani lenganmu."

"Ah, tidak. A-aku sama sekali tidak keberatan—"

—karena aku merasa senang bisa begitu dekat denganmu, Todoroki- _san_. Ah, hampir saja Momo berkata demikian.

"Ma-maksudku, sama-sama, Todoroki- _san_."

Kemudian Momo memasang seulas senyum. Senang rasanya mendapat sebuah ucapan terima kasih dari orang tertampan di kelas. Selain itu, ia juga senang karena bisa mendapatkan momen langka bersama Todoroki Shoto.

Sungguh, hari yang indah bagi si gadis cantik, Yaoyorozu Momo.

~O.O~

 **[Yao-Momo : Ya. Sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta pada Todoroki- _san_. Bagaimana ini?]**

—END—

My Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kohei

A/N : Salam kenal para penghuni fandom My Hero Academia :)

Ini fanfic pertama yang saya sumbangkan ke fandom yang saya gilai(?) akhir-akhir ini. Bagi yang sudah kenal saya, halo, kita bertemu lagi. Bagi yang belum kenal saya, saya biasa disapa July sama teman-teman author. Untuk masuk ke fandom baru, biasanya saya keluarkan fanfic dengan karakter/couple kesukaan saya di fandom itu. Jadi, gak usah bingung yaa kenapa TodoMomo jadi karakter di fanfic ini XD

Status saat ini sedang hiatus, dikarenakan sibuk nguliah dan selalu berkutat dengan rumus, sehingga waktu luang untuk menulis sudah terkikis. Kalau (benar-benar) ada waktu luang, mungkin saya akan berkarya banyak di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya :)


End file.
